Bone conduction transducers provide a user with the ability to listen to audio recordings or transmissions, while leaving the ears unblocked to receive ambient or environmental sound. Headsets using such a system are particularly desired for outdoor sports (e.g. jogging, bicycling, etc.), where a user may need to retain situational awareness of potential environmental dangers. However, bone conduction transducers are frequently frequency-limited, reducing the quality of audio reproduction. Similarly, because the user can hear environmental noises, the noise floor of such headsets is high, resulting in limited dynamic range.
In-ear audio transducers, sometimes referred to as earbuds or earphones and referred to generally as aural transducers, may provide higher audio quality, both through their interaction with the eardrum of the user, and via passive noise-reduction by physically sealing or blocking the ear canal. However, aural transducers block ambient noise, and as such may be unsuitable or dangerous for outdoor sports.